Multiple disabilities - Dissertations
This is a listing of all dissertations relevant to the article multiple disabilities *Allen, K. H. (1985). Regression and recoupment of behaviors of severely multiple handicapped children: An evaluation of an extended school year program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Aloot, P. O. (1983). A study of the effects of an educational program on the siblings of multiply handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Al-Shatti, A. A. (1985). Using play as an intervention tool for severely handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International *Anderson, J. D. (1981). Positive and negative affective responses as developmental markers in moderately and severely handicapped infants and toddlers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bales, R. L. (1977). The effects of a positive electric field on the task performance and social behavior of emotionally disturbed elementary aged children with concomitant learning disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Banta, E. M. (1984). Perceptions of parent-child relations by parents and siblings of deaf-blind children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Berlin, B. R. (1984). The assessment of an integrated program for severely multiply impaired and severely mentally impaired students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Blyden, A. E. (1985). Color reversal and the acquisition and retention of survival vocabulary in spastic and nonspastic multi-handicapped adolescents with mental retardation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Britton, J. L. (1982). The evaluation of the pre-verbal assessment-intervention profile for severely, profoundly and/or multi-handicapped individuals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burns, J. P. (1981). Use of a teach-test instructional procedure for training object permanence with severely multihandicapped students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cloninger, C. J. (1978). A comparison of sign language and plastic language for the acquisition of names of objects by severely handicapped youngsters: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coleman, L. G. (1993). Determining effective strategies in communication intervention with children with multiple disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cooper, M. A. (1987). The impact of individual and group instructional arrangements on skill acquisition by students with severe multiple handicaps: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cottrell, G. T. (1992). A comparison of auditory brainstem response and middle latency response morphology between the normal infant and child and profoundly-involved multi-handicapped child: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Crossett, S. A. (1993). Mainstream teacher perceptions of adaptations and interventions necessary for the inclusion of multiply handicapped elementary students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Crowe, T. K. (1991). Time use and role perceptions of mothers with young children: The impact of a child's disability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Davidson, R. C. (1989). The feasibility of using child specific indexing behaviors as a basis for developing communication for visually impaired/multihandicapped young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dreifuss, A. R. (1984). Patterns in the emergence of language of profoundly and severely mentally retarded and multiply handicapped persons: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Duke, J. M. (2008). Teaching students with multiple disabilities to respond to choices using photographs. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dyer-Grey-Cole, P. (1991). Substantial regression: Does it occur when multihandicapped, mentally retarded students do not atend summer programs? : Dissertation Abstracts International. *Elder, J. A. H. (1993). In-home communication intervention training for parents of multiply handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Eskelund, E. A. (1973). Work sample scores as differential predictors of vocational success for the disabled: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Finch, L. E. (1974). A curriculum rationale for severely retarded, multi-handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fishbach-Goodman, E. A. (1997). Training peer tutors to teach functional reading to students with multiple handicaps using constant time delay. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Flexer, C. A. (1983). A comparison of auditory responsiveness between profoundly involved multiply handicapped children and normal infants: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fowlkes, D. M. (1977). The provision of mental health programs and services in public residential schools and public day school programs for the hearing impaired: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gable, R. A. (1978). An investigation of teacher planning and teacher-handicapped pupil interactions across categories of exceptionality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gardner, M. B. (1984). Improving the behavior of multiply handicapped students with severe behavior problems using a computer assisted teacher training system: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gay, G. I. (1974). A Language Behavior Rating Scale for young multihandicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gee, K. E. (1994). An experimental and qualitative investigation into the motivation and competence of peer interactions involving students with severe, multiple disabilities in middle school classrooms. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gombay, B. (2003). Disability matters: Expanding the community. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Gonzales, W. R. (1978). Definition and needs of the severely retarded, multiply handicapped individual as perceived by professionals outside of special education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goode, D. A. (1980). Deaf-blind: An examination of extraordinary communication and its significance to the sociology of knowledge: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Greene Clarke, C. E. (1992). Classroom versus classroom and community training for students with severe multiple disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hall, J. L. (1975). A comparison of the WISC and ITPA in a clinical population: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hanopole, M. S. (1978). The effectiveness of allied professionals and nonprofessionals in the assessment of speech impaired, multi-handicapped school children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hardaway, B. D. (1989). Silent avoidance: The relationship between attitudes and physical impairments among deaf students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harris, A. R. (1983). The development of appropriate work behaviors in deaf multiply handicapped adolescents: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Harvin, E. L. (1984). The Oakland Unified School District's Development Center for the Handicapped, 1962-1980: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Helprin, B. L. (1989). The effect of active stimulation on the cognitive development of profoundly retarded multiply handicapped adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Herringshaw, P. M. (1993). Comparison of a severely mentally impaired/severely multiply impaired population in a segregated and in an integrated educational program using the Vineland Adaptive Behavior Scales: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Horn, E. M. (1989). An investigation of the efficacy of a microcomputer-mediated intervention of gross motor skills for young children with multiple handicaps: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Huer, M. B. (1982). Responsibilities and competencies: A survey of speech-language pathologists employed in centers for the multi-handicapped: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jensema, C. K. (1982). Methods of communication used by and with deaf-blind children and youth in classroom settings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jones, H. L. (1988). A comparative analysis of Black and White multiply handicapped youth on acceptance of disability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jones, M. L. (1984). Exploratory behavior of the profoundly multihandicapped: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kranz, G. C. (1977). Attitudes toward the development of new minimum program standards for classrooms serving the severely and/or multiply impaired: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kubat, A. R. (1974). The demonstration and modification of verbal responses to supervision in a sheltered workshop: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kushman, K. M. (1976). A comparison of the effects of integrated and non-integrated preschool experience on degrees of social participation among able-bodied and multiply physically handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lahm, E. A. (1988). Software designed to teach young multiply handicapped children to use the computer for controlling their environment: A validation study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Laitinen, R. E. (1993). An investigation of equivalence class formation within single and combined stimulus dimensions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lake, L. M. (1986). The effects of prompting and reinforcing on social interaction of visually and multiply handicapped young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Landesman-Dwyer, S. (1975). A description and modification of the behavior of nonambulatory, profoundly mentally retarded children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Larosa, V. R. (2007). Validation of preference assessment involving persons with varying degrees of multiple disabilities through contingent and non-contingent stimulus use in daily activity routines. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lazzari, A. M. (1984). Parent versus professional perception of mothers' adjustment to their multihandicapped offspring: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Leary, J. P. (1989). The relationship of coping with chronic stress and faith development in women: Mothers of multihandicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lehr, D. H. (1982). Effects of practice opportunities on acquisition of discrimination skills among severely handicapped students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Levey, J. C. (1991). The effects of outcome-specific identity match-to-sample training on the emergence of stimulus-control and stimulus-reinforcer relations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lippman, J. G. (1979). A sensory-motor integration program for multiply handicapped non-verbal children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lovett, S. (1989). Some experiments with technology for the profoundly mentally handicapped: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McInerney, W. F. (1983). Conditioned eyeblink responding: An index of learning and memory in profoundly mentally retarded, multiply handicapped young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mike, D. G. (1992). Literacy and the multiply disabled: An ethnography of classroom interaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mulhauser, M. B. (1994). An experimental study of the impact of contingency awareness on expressive communicative initiations of students with profound multiple disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mulholland, R. R. (1990). A comparison of five combinations of instruction and practice upon the performance of functional skills in natural environments by students with severe handicaps: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Myers, C. A. (1981). Performance of preschool multiply handicapped children on measures of IQ, receptive vocabulary, expressive language, and prepositional knowledge: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Noonan, E. E. (1979). The use of the orienting response as an indicator of selective auditory stimulation in the educational evaluation process of multiply handicapped individuals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ochipa, D. T. (1991). The development of a conceptual framework of art for mentally retarded adults who are multiply handicapped and are living in restricted facilites: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Connell, C. Y. (1976). Errorless discrimination procedures for matching set to numeral: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Palmer, B. J. (1993). Addressing kindergarten teachers' concerns in the integration of SMD students: A cross-site case study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Park, Y. S. (1990). The sources of stress in parents of multiply handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Patterson, S. H. (1981). Training counselors for residential camping with the multihandicapped: A comprehensive evaluation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Penn, P. H. (1982). A comparison of self-controlled versus teacher-controlled visual stimulation on attending and collateral behaviors of profoundly retarded multihandicapped students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rahman, M. M. (1994). Categorization and discrimination of facial expressions by persons with multiple handicaps. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Reeder, A. S. (2003). Long latency auditory evoked potentials and behavior state conditions among children with severe, multiple disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Reid, D. H. (1976). An analysis of variables affecting leisure activity behavior of multihandicapped retarded persons: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roberts, S. I. (1993). An investigation and analysis of behavior state conditions and related environmental events among children and youth with multiple severe and profound disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ross, D. B. (1993). A nonaversive behavioral approach to reducing and controlling hand-mouthing in students with visual impairments who also have multiple disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sapp, D. N. (1976). Development, status and effects of the Prince George's County multiply handicapped work study program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Saur, W. G. (1981). Social networks and family environments of mothers of multiply, severely handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schreiber, M. S. (1998). Assessing comprehension effects using an interspersal intervention for sight word acquisition with dually diagnosed residential students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Scolamiero, B. T. (1985). A program of coordinated psychological services for the multiply handicapped population of an urban private special education facility: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Selinske, J. E. (1990). A functional relationship between the comprehensive application of behavior analysis to a school including students, teachers, and supervisors and learning effects of visually impaired multihandicapped students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Slocumb, P. R. (1981). An examination of the effects, side-effects, and generalization effects of a positive practice and modified positive practice overcorrection procedure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spevack, S. M. (2007). Assessing stimulus preferences and testing stimuli as reinforcers for children and adults with profound mental retardation and multiple disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stobbs, K. J. (1993). Peer group strategies used by language-impaired, multihandicapped girls in a free-time interaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stolarski, V. S. (1991). Stress levels experienced by family members of visually impaired and multihandicapped-visually impaired children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Strauss, L. C. (1982). The effects of tactile stimulation on the communicative, social-emotional, and motor behaviors of deaf-blind multihandicapped infants: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sullivan, P. M. (1979). A comparison of administration modifications on the WISC-R Performance Scale with different categories of deaf children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tincani, M. J. (2003). Effects of selection-based versus topography-based communication training on the acquisition of mands by children with autism and multiple disabilities. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Tinsley, T. (1983). The multi-handicapped blind in the residential schools for the blind in the United States: Dissertation Abstracts International. *York, J. S. (1975). Evaluation of residential facilities for the multihandicapped: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yu, M. M. (1981). Personal defensive disposition and coping ability among parents of deaf-blind multi-handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zimmerman, J. W. (1982). Social interaction patterns between blind multi-impaired infants and their mothers: An analysis of the process: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zysman, S. A. (1980). Therapeutic feeding: A method of training the profoundly mentally retarded multiply handicapped: Dissertation Abstracts International.